tankionlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Hammer
Hammer is a turret in Tanki Online, which is unlocked at the rank of Master Corporal. It is essentially a shotgun with a 3-shot magazine, each consists of pellets, which, in turn, scatter before hitting the target. It is mostly effective in short to short-mid ranges. Characteristics Hammer has a magazine with the capacity of three shots. Between each shot is a short gap, and once the magazine is consumed, it would automatically load itself. However, it can not load magazines unless all three are used. Each shot consists of 9 different pellets- each with the same damage- which scatter. Therefore, the closer the shooter is from the target, the more pellets will hit, and the farther he is, the more pellets will miss. Each pellet is also capable of bouncing once off walls. Between each shot is a short time gap, similar to Smoky's reloading time. Reloading the magazine can only be done by consuming all 3 shots. Therefore, if the player is interested in having a full magazine, yet still has one or two shots left, they would have to shoot them first (if the player is destroyed, when respawning, the magazine will be full). Before the reloading ends- which roughly lasts the same as Railgun's reloading- a sound (persumably the reloading of each shot) will be played three times. When the third one stops playing, the magazine is ready for another use. The player can also keep pressing Space, and it would shoot automatically when reloading ends. Pros and Cons: ; *High damage *Can hit multiple enemies *Recoil can be used to achieve a soft land when jumping off high places, knock off aim, and flip yourself or other people. :*Good for parkour :*Pellets can bounce off walls (once) :*Can be used to jump on top of other tanks. :; :*Only 3 shots can be fired per magazine :*Loading time after magazine consumption is similar to railgun's :*Magazine must be consumed in order to reload :*Even though it does enormous damage at close range, hitting enemies far away will greatly decrease its damage due to its pellet spread. :*Long reload time Uses Hammers high damage makes it ideal for nearly any tasks that requires dealing damage. It can, secure the base in Capture The Flag, or secure points in the CP mode. It is also useful for finding and killing the enemy flag carrier, when it's needed to return the team's flag. Hammer is also capable of effectively knocking enemies of their aim and make them miss, or better, make the tank flip, while still dealing high damage to the enemy, which allows it to destroy enemies with minimal damage in return. When many pellets hit an opponent, it is possible to flip the opponent, rendering the tank useless. When shots are fired from point-blank, Hammer can cause an enormous damage, which can be effectively amplified using Double Damage. Hammer is also capable of destroying multiple targets from close ranges, due to the fact that its pellets scatter, rather than hitting the exact same spot. However, the "Slugger (Cone angle-50%, Turret Roation -50%" alteration can make Hammer more accurate, but makes it weak against multiple units. History Before the release of Hammer, there had been multiple sneak peeks in the Tanki V-Log, showing some of the prototype designs of the turret. Naming the turret has was done by leaving suggestions in the YouTube comments section of episode 24 of the V-Log,Tanki Online V-LOG: Episode 24 and the winning name was announced in episode 26 of the V-Log.Tanki Online V-LOG: Episode 26 Open testing for the turret was launched in the Test Server on December 11, 2014.Test the upcoming shotgun turret! Hammer was released on December 28, 2014.New turret already in the game! During its release, no paint provided protection against Hammer- except for the rental paint Frost. Hammer protection was added to new paints, as well as to some of the existing paints, on January 29, 2015.Paints with Hammer protection! On February 26, 2015, the turret's barrel length was increased, both in the icon and in the 3D model.Let's discuss updated looks for Hammer!Vulcan and new paints are in the game right now! On February 16, 2017,Changes to Isida, Hammer and Shaft, and other changesPatch Update #441 - Released 16th February 2017 the number of pellets was changed from 21 to 9. The damage remained the same, meaning that each pellet packs a higher damage, but each missed pellet results in a larger loss in damage. Additionally, reload time of both a single round and of an entire magazine was increased. This update included the introduction of ricocheting pellets. In the balance changes the hammer reload time was increased a second longer making it a common disadvantage to those who use it. Table of characteristics Gallery Original icons Turret hammer m0.png|Hammer M0 Turret hammer m1.png|Hammer M1 Turret hammer m3.png|Hammer M3 Others Turret hammer prototype V-Log 24 preview.png|A prototype of Hammer, mounted on Dictator, as seen in episode 24 of the V-Log Hammer update.jpg|The image from the blog post announcing Hammer's release Sources and references Category:Turrets Category:Garage Category:Game Category:Inside the Game